


[Podfic] Like Real People Do

by greedy_dancer



Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [5]
Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: rogueshadows's story, read aloud. 21 minutes.A collection of four God's Own Country ficlets.“Lay w’me?” Johnny asks, with a look that’s meant to be enticing, but only makes Gheorghe duck his head in laughter. He falls to his knees anyway, shifting to lay down on his side beside Johnny in the soft green of the grass. Johnny smiles, turning his head away from the clouded sky to meet his eyes. Gheorghe props his head up on one elbow, looking down at Johnny with an expression that reminds him ofhomeevery time.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737211
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610475) by [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows). 



  
cover art by: wingedwords

Length: 0:21:20  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2yMjJyQ) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2YXKYRA)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic this story, to Wingedwords for the cover and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
